A Heavyhearted Melody
by EmergencyLight
Summary: Elizabeth Middleford Phantomhive, aged 20 years old, is now working for the Queen, despite that Ciel, her husband, is against it. During her missions, she slowly learns the past. To be more specific; Ciel's past.


**Summary**: _Elizabeth Middleford Phantomhive, aged 20 years old, is now working for the Queen, despite that Ciel, her husband, is against it. During her missions, she slowly learns the past. To be more specific; Ciel's past._

This is more of a CielxElizabeth story, but it will have side-pairings with other characters. I'll just let you see who it is and all.

* * *

><p><em>Swish<em>

_Swish_

_Swish_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

"Man, that was boring."

Charles Grey scoffed to his partner; Charles Phipps who shrugs it off, placing his epee back to it's container. The taller male carefully walked down the hall, trying not to step over the dead bodies on the floor, whilst the other didn't give a single damn.

"Be quiet, Grey. Lady Elizabeth is on her way."

"Mhmm. Well, the lady is taking too much time."

"Ahem."

"...Welcome back, Lady Elizabeth!"

"Thank you!"

The said woman gave a fake smile towards the Earl Grey, as he did the same.

The doublecharles and Lady Middleford- no, Phantomhive, were working together for the Queen during missions; which were mostly private matters.

Elizabeth wasn't a maid to the Queen whatsoever (like how both charles were her butlers), but because she had proven herself to be ready at all times. Not only that, but the fact that she is a genius to fencing, gradutating at a very young age. Of course, that was a help from her parents- mainly her mother, Frances Middleford.

She could be ladylike, loving, caring, sweet and all smiles.

But she could also be fierce, cruel, and shows no mercy.

Though, of course the latter is only shown during missions. And when she's angry, but it was rare.

"I managed to get the documents her Majesty asked." Elizabeth says, handing the said papers to Phipps, as he quickly placed it in his suitcase. "Thank you, my Lady." Lizzie smiled, taking a piece of cloth and began to clean her epee, which was covered in blood. "You're very much welcome."

Grey rolled his purple eyes as he began to walk out of the building. "Come on you two, let's get out of here! I'm quite hungry."

Elizabeth laughed, following him as the taller of the three only sighed. "Control your eating habits, Grey."

"Oh Phipps, leave him be."

"But he really needs to control it."

"I must agree with that, but let him eat what he wants!"

"Don't think I can't hear you." Grey frowned, but quickly regained his posture and arrived at the carriage outside, where John waited for them.

"Took you three long enough." John states, cracking his neck and getting ready to make the horses run. "We ran into trouble." Grey simply answered, opening the door and letting Elizabeth walk in first. After all, manners still counts.

"Have you got what her Majesty asked for?"

"It's all here." Phipps showed the folders to him before placing them in the carriage next to the previous Middleford. He then proceed to sit next to John at the front open seat.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what was so important with the documents.<p>

She stood next to the double charles, infront of the Queen as she whispered something to John. The young man only nodded and turned to the three. "Her Majesty would like to inform you about a new mission."

Already? But she just got back from one! But nontheless, Lizzie stayed still, waiting for John to continue.

"It will be quite difficult, but with your skills combined, I guess it won't be a problem." Stepping aside, he bowed to the Queen, who shifted in her seat and held the documents on her lap.

"There have been disturbance around London," Queen Victoria starts. "Especially among the black market. My people had found an organization who does unforgivable...things, rituals. It saddens me."

The four at present only listened to her carefully, and John with a sock puppet of Queen Victoria's late husband, in case she would start to cry. Such a comical way to put it in a serious sitation, no?

"Though, as we all know, it has been going on for quite some time now. I haven't really investigated deeper to them. They weren't much of a threat. But, it piqued my interest. Do you know why?"

Suddenly, the Queen herself peeked through the lacey veil on her face, and stared at Lizzie, who only shook her head.

"No, your Majesty."

"Hmmm. Ah yes, it's because...they have a connection with the Phantomhive incident, years ago. Do you remember, Elizabeth?"

At this, the previous Middleford's green eyes widen. Of course she remembers. How could she not? That one month of pitch-black winter. For her, it was unforgettable- loosing her Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachel in the fire. Ciel missing. She could still remember the days where she would weep, pray for the souls of her relatives, and pray for her beloved fiancee to come back safe. Though, as we all know, he changed as he got home.

"Y-Yes...Yes I do, your Majesty." Elizabeth's voice was trembling slightly. If her new mission was this...Maybe, just, maybe, she would learn as to why those horrible things had happened to her now husband.

Grey glanced at her, as Phipps placed his hand on the lady's shoulder in a reassuring way. Lizzie only gave a small smile, as she continued to stare back at Queen Victoria.

"Very good. This is why, I chose you to investigate and learn about these people. You will be accompanied by whoever you want, as long as they are in my domain. And one more thing...Do not ask for my watchdog's help for this. Better yet, do not speak of it to him at all."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Phantomhvie estate, Elizabeth bid her farewell to the driver as he slowly faded in the night down the road. Green eyes glanced back at the mansion's door as it opened, only to reveal the infamous black butler; Sebastian Michaelis.<p>

"Good evening, Lady Elizabeth. It's good to have you back." He bowed deeply in respect, making place for her to come in. "How was the mission?" She smiled at him, giving him her coat that was stained by red liquid, and her dress. She had to take it off to be able to run properly. Luckily, she had another outfit underneath; it wasn't ladylike or another dress, but her fencing suit. After all, it would be much easier to move around wearing something that doesn't slow you down.

"Thank you, Sebastian. And it went well. We only ran into a small trouble, but it was quickly taken care of." The raven haired male nodded, giving her a smile of his own as he closed the door. "I will go and clean this coat of yours, my Lady." He bowed once more, turning to his heels before walking away.

"Sebastian."

The butler stopped, turning his head to look back at her, brown-red eyes scanning her face.

"Is Ciel in his office?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yes. The master is quite busy, but I'm sure he would be...happy to see you."

"Mhmm. Thank you."

Elizabeth made her way to her husband's study. She knew that Sebastian didn't really mean for Ciel to be happy when she'll enter. He always disliked it whenever people disturbed him when he's working with his papers. And not to mention the fact that Elizabeth went to another mission, again. No matter how much she loved and cared for him, she just had to refuse to just stay around the mansion and do nothing. Every mission she finishes, Ciel had asked for her to tell him all about it, for unknown reasons. She didn't mind, since she told herself that it was harmless. Though, things have slightly changed for them. Not because of their marriage, but of that day.

That day in the Campania.

Elizabeth's green eyes hardened slightly at the memory.

Would things have been different if the bizare dolls never happened? If she never showed Ciel her true self?

What if it all went to a different direction?

She couldn't help but question herself that, yet again.

She remembered, though, that Ciel didn't mind her hidden self. After he said it, she somewhat grew confidence and wasn't afraid to show it anymore. He would even watch her during fencing matches with other participants. She would always win, and the first thing she'd do, is look up at him, a wide smile on her face- and he would return it, but only a very small one. To this day, the boy still didn't like to show his emotions so easily.

Stopping infront of the Earl's door, she knocked twice, before entering.


End file.
